Guardian Vampire
by MidnightTwilighter
Summary: What the hell is wrong with me what am I thinking I'm not gay I can't be, maybe I'm just hungry…Yeah that's it I'm just hungry…I can't be gay I cant be…or..No no Rosalie you can't be. I thought to myself. I can't be…but…think…I am...Femslash. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Bite

Guardian Vampire

**Author's Note: Hi this is my first story EVER! So please tell me if it's good or not because I really want to know how I'm doing so far so give me some hard core criticism. Thank you and please review…**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Charlie stop it!" Renee yells.

"Shut up bitch any enjoy" Charlie yells back.

"Get the hell off of me you son of a bitch!"Renee shouts.

"Renee just relax and I'll do all the work" Charlie calmly whispers in her ear.

Renee blacks out but the pain keeps her enough to stay awake and for her to shriek but as the tears roll down her face Charlie leans over and licks the tears.

"Mmmhhmm salty" Charlie said

Then Charlie grabs his gun and shoots her. He throws her dead body on the ground and kicks it angrily.

"Daddy what did you do to mommy?" I say as a 7 year old child.

"Shut up Bella go the fuck away me and your mommy are just having some fun" Charlie  
>lies.<p>

"YOU KILLED MOMMY" I say crying, "mommy wake up please…"

~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~

The sound of my alarm wakes me up and I check the time.

"Oh shit its 7:40 I'm late!"

I rush to get dressed in my tight jean mini skirt and white crop top with two cherries on my breasts and my red stilettos. I race down the stairs only to find myself to trip and fall as I quickly get up I check there time again and its 7:52

"Damn it where the hell are my keys?"

I find them and race to red my car, a red Ford Mustang with two black racing stripes down the center. I drove to school and of course its raining because it always does in Forks. I ran into school and the bell rang I was late.

"Haha you're late!" Andre laughs.

"Shut up Andre I shouldn't even be here I should be home waiting for Arianna to come home." I say angrily but playfully.

"Oh boohoo for you" Andre sarcastically says "you and your lesbian love life you'll see her when you get home waiting for you so just man up"

"Okay first of all I'm a girl…second your right about her waiting home for me at home but lastly really 'Lesbian Love Life' nice very nice" I says playfully again.

For the rest of class me and Andre were just talking. I have every period with him so I'm fine but in 4th period when out of all of a sudden Arianna came!

"Arianna? Arianna!" I yelled excitedly

"Bella!" she shouts

I the ran up to her and kissed her but of course for all of the boys it was some sort of "free show" for them to get all horny and crazed up.

"You assholes this isn't a damn show for y'all!" I yelled angrily.

But I guess Ms. Coleman didn't like what I said because she made me leave the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella" Arianna said.

I went to my locker and just stood there waiting for lunch to come. The bell rang and I started for the lunchroom. But the most beautiful creature walked right by me she had a luscious body, nicely rounded breast, a firm rounded ass, very long blonde curly hair, pale skin, and these piercing golden orange eyes. She was wearing a navy blue mini skirt with a tight white and orange striped shirt and very tall orange stilettos with white diamonds and a navy blue sailors hat. All I could think was "I Want Her" I was practically drooling...*Sighs*

"Oh shit what hell is wrong with me..she probably straight and hello earth to Bella you have a girlfriend, ARIANNA REMEMBER HER!"


	2. Chapter 2: Words Dont Hurt You But I Can

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT…**

**Authors Note: I know that I just put up my first chapter but I was so eager to write the next one and I already had how I wanted it…Sooo here it goes and remember to review :P**

Bella's POV

I ran into the lunchroom and found Arianna, Andre, Jess, Angela, Mike, Amanda, Diana, Mel and my little brother Jacob and my twin Paul already sitting down. Jacob motioned me to come over and Arianna said in her sweetest accent

"Hi mamita come sit with me Mi Amour (My Love)"

So of course I went and sat by her but then across the table I saw the Goddess again she looked so beautiful

"The Cullens" Andre said to me.

"What?" I replied

" The people your staring at are the Cullens" He said

"Oh…uhm who's the blonde?" I said meaning 'the Goddess'

"Oh her that's Rosalie" Mel said, "She's in my homeroom"

"Hey Bella they're all looking at you" Arianna said

When I looked they were all of them it was so creepy but all I could really look at was Rosalie

Her beautiful pale skin…

"Hello Bella Swan or should I say Les Swan" Lauren said laughing. I just hate that  
>Bitch Lauren she a ~beep~ [translation not available]…<p>

"Lauren stop being a bitch and leave my sister the hell alone!" Jacob said angrily.

"What's wrong JakeyWakey I just wanted to see my PaulyWally" Lauren said.

"Lauren leave me the hell alone you're a slut and I don't like you" Paul said.

Everyone at our table was snickering, we all giggled.

"Oooo feisty that's why I love you Paul" Lauren replied.

"Lauren why don't you leave and go throw your dumb ugly ass at some one else's effing brother..Okay bitch!" I yelled while standing up.

"Make me you gay bitch!" Lauren smartly said back to me.

"Okay" I said. I leaped off my chair and jumped over the table and grabbed her hair pulling it and Andre and Mike were trying to pry me off of her and I managed to slip out of their grip and I tackled her and kept hitting her and we rolled over she was on top of me now and she punched me in the stomach and I kicked her off of me. I got on top of her and punched her in the face grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a table. She threw a chair at me but she missed I put her on top of the table and dragged her skinny ass across it and pushed her off and jumped over the table again this time with a ripped skirt, torn shirt and a broken heel but then finally Paul got a hold of me and so did Jacob and the rest of the boys even one of the Cullen boys.

"Bella!" Arianna yelled and ran to me and kissed me to calm me down she sat me down and checked if I was okay I was fine but when I looked at Lauren's direction I saw her crying but I was furious because of Paul he was hugging her caressing her face. I'm gonna kill Paul!

Rosalie's POV

In the hall on my way to lunch I smelled the most delicious scent of the humans. In w a trying my best to find it but Alice was pulling me toward the lunchroom. After about 5 minutes in the lunchroom the scent came in. I saw her she was beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she had a remarkable body, long straight brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she was wearing a white crop top with two cherries firmly held by her breast and a jean mini skirt ( It was very, very short) and red stilettos to match with the cherries on her shirt. She looked HOT! Wait, what the hell is wrong with me in straight, aren't I? She was talking with her friends and she looked at me a lot which I did appreciate but this girl came up to her and said:

(Lauren is in bold, Bella is underlined, Paul will be Italicized, and Jacob is regular)

**Hello Bella Swan or should I say Les Swan**

Lauren stop being a bitch and leave my sister the hell alone

**What's wrong JakeyWakey I just wanted to see my PaulyWally**

_Lauren leave me the hell alone you're a slut and I don't like you_

**Oooo feisty that's why I love you Paul**

Lauren why don't you leave and go throw your dumb ugly ass at some one else's effing brother..Okay bitch!

**Make me you gay bitch!**

(End of talking scene)

I guess her name's Bella, jumped over the table and attacked Lauren. People tried to repel her from Lauren but she wouldn't. She finally got out of their grip and whooped Lauren's ass up the street and back. Lauren threw in a couple of hits when she flipped Bella over, but Bella kicked her and Lauren fell back and Bella got on her and just punched her in the face repeatedly over and over again. I think she broke Lauren's nose. At one point she took Lauren by the hair and threw her at a table but Lauren threw a chair at her and missed. Bella put Lauren on the table and literally wiped the table clean with her. She pushed her off and again jumped over the table but her brother Paul got a good grip on her and so did three other boys and even Emmett went over there and held her back…weird. But when some girl came to her she yell Bella she yelled her name and kissed her, I was furious. That mother*#$&% KISSED MY *#$& GIRL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH…me…What the hell is wrong with me what am I thinking I'm not gay I can't be, maybe I'm just hungry…Yeah that's it I'm just hungry…I can't be gay I cant be…or..No no Rosalie you can't be. I thought to myself. I can't be…but…think…I am.

**Author's Note: I wanted to stop there to make the next part more exciting I really like this part I already have the next chapter, well half, FINE a quarter of it done but I think it should be up by tomorrow or the day after that, but I promise it will in be soon…Well I hope you enjoyed my story so far, Please Review, and have a nice Summer byeee for now. :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Temptations

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry this is late I'm on vacation at Puerto Rico and I was jus so caught up in things and I didn't have time but at least I got some of it doe this chapter is kinda short so I'm very sorry okay…**

Bella's POV

"I HATE YOU PAUL!" I yell.

"For exactly what reason Bella…Because you broke her damn nose? Is that why you hate me because last time I checked it wasn't me who broke her damn nose!" Paul smartly regarded.

I DON'T GIVE A HELL ABOUT HER OR HER BROKEN GODDAMN NOSE! WHY ARE YOU HUGING HER YOU HATE HER BUT YOUR HELPING HER! DAMNIT PAUL WHAT ABOUT ME I'M YOUR *#!$% DAM SISTER AND YOU CAN'T HELP ME DAMNIT!*&$#% YOU PAUL…GO TO HELL!" I exclaimed.

All eyes were on me, students, lunch ladies, teachers, janitor, a priest who came to visit our school and head master principal Monroe, all saw the fight me and Lauren had, (Principal Monroe came at perfect timing, when I dragged her across the table) and me and Paul's "disagreement".

{Later that day in the principal's office}

"But Principal Monroe she's the one who called me a gay bitch!" I yelled.

"Principal Monroe why would I do such a thing I was just talking to my friends about our study group meet that we are having tonight and she just came and attacked me" Lauren said.

"Lauren we all know damn well that you don't study" I said.

"Principal Monr-" Lauren said.

"No she's right," Monroe says, "you don' study Lauren and I don't kno who started it and I do't want to fid out but I'm ending it, right now!"

" Put pr-" Both Lauren and I said.

"Ah" He said cutting us off " your both suspended…2 weeks"

"WHAT?" Lauren yelled, "okay more shopping time for me YAY!"

"Principal Monroe you can't do this to me

I went home after that I was so mad that that you could see smoke coming out my ears but I thought about it and in kind of happy I don't have to see "The Witch" for to weeks but I would have to deal with Paul sooner or later. He probably hates me and doesn't want to see me but I don't care it was his fault that I yelled at him.

(Later that day)

I was at home chillen, well really I was sleeping on the couch, when Arianna came home.

"What the hell Bella!" She yelled after she pushed me off the couch waking me up.

"What the hell, Arianna why'd you push me off the couch!" I yelled back.

"Why the hell did u start all that in school today you were suspended for 2 weeks and now I will be lonely at school…for 2 whole weeks" She said sadly

"I'm sorry Ari, Lauren just really got me mad and I had to do something about it didn't I?" I said sweetly.

"Well…" Ari said.

I made a pouty face and she could never say no to that.

"No I can't stay mad at that face" Ari said.

So to make up me and Arianna had a brief make out session for ten minutes but that turned into something much more after that.

After that whole "thing" we went to sleep, it was about eleven O'clock and we were tired so before going to sleep we took a shower to get this smell off of us. I got out the shower first and got dressed I my nightie dress and lied I bed waiting for Arianna to come to bed but I kept having a strange feeling that I was being watched. Arianna came in the room to get dressed I sa as she got dressed slowly.

"Stop tempting me Ari" I said

"Well don't look if you think I'm teasing you haha" She laughed.

I sat at the window and just stared into space I was there for like 20 minutes. Arianna was in bed when I saw something I told Arianna but she said it was probably just a squirrel or something and told me to come to bed so I did.

Rosalie's POV

That was too close! She almost saw me, luckily that owl was there. I have to be more careful when I'm around her house, maybe I shouldn't have come, but I can't just stay away from my love, but the only problem is Arianna how am I going to get Bella away from her girlfriend, the one whom she loves…"I got it" I whispered as I ran into the deep forest

**Author's Note: Well that's chapter three and I don't know when chapter four is coming up but it'll be soon cause I already have Rose's "plan" thought out but I have to get the rest of he story thought out so please review and I promise that there will be more of Rosalie in the next Chapter :P **

**LOL=Lots of Love **


End file.
